Talk:Korean Mob
Midtown Gangsters Shouldn't this and the Midtown Gangsters article be the same thing? If this "Korean Mob" is supplied by the Triads and are affiliated with them, then it can pretty much be said that they are the same gang, only they either expanded or changed their territory to eastern Bohan. -- Master Sima Yi 13:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : I always thought that the Midtown Gangsters were some sort of sub-group within the Korean Mob. Bluesboyjr 13:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::The whole "Korean Mob" name is just made up by someone. Yes, they are Korean and they're a mob, but no name is given. The Midtown Gangsters is an official name however. Everybody else agrees we need a move? -- Master Sima Yi 16:02, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Why did you share articles about Korean Mob and Midtown Gangsters? This is the same gang, operates in Liberty City and Alderney with Korean members. It's obviously, that Korean diaspora gang on the east coast operates as the one gang, not two different organisations. Just like Irish-American Killers and McReary Mob, or Triads from GTA IV and Ming, Jaoming and Lee Families. No need to this number of different articles about the same gangs. --Orto Dogge 23:20, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Because I've had several discussions about this and other gangs from GTA Chinatown Wars already, and it always resulted in that 'there is no proof that they are the same gang' and that I had to revert my edits. And they are right, there is no proof yet that they are the same gang. And even if they were, then the gang would be called 'Midtown Gangsters', as it is the only name given to them in the games and the whole 'Korean Mob' thing is just made up by someone. -- Master Sima Yi 11:31, May 2, 2010 (UTC) There is also no proof, that Triads from GTA IV is the same gang as the Triads from CW. But this is obvious. National types of gangs always operate on the one territory together. If you want so, you can reunite this articles under the name of "Midtown Gangsters", but don't split them, it's ridiculous. --Orto Dogge 17:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) In fact, Midtown Gangsters is Korean mob anyway. Orto Dogge 17:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) If discussion is closed because of your silence and lack of arguments, can you reunite those articles back together? Orto Dogge 10:25, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : In my opinion the Korean Mob is not the same group as the Midtown Gangsters. Firstly, although it is notable that both the Alderney Koreans and the ones in Bohan are connected to the Triads, it is not uncommon for Asian gangs in the U.S to associate with eachother because of various similarities between our countries. It is not unlikely, therefore, that multiple gangs of Korean ethnicity are linked to a Chinese organization, paritcularly if that group supplies them with product and weaponry. Secondly, it is known that the Midtown Gangsters are under almost direct control of Hsin's men, while the Korean mob in Alderney is only known to trade with them. It seems very unlikely that a Liberty City based Triad group would be able to have so much control over the Koreans in Alderney, whereas they can order around the ones in Bohan due to their proximity. Lastly, there is no real proof that the Koreans in GTA CW are the same as the ones in GTA IV, therefore under terms of this wiki we should keep them as two seperate articles until evidence is found to say otherwise. LyHungViet 22:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC)